It is a general interest to be able to grow a semiconductor material on a foreign substrate for either obtaining new properties of the heterojunction or simply to reducing the material usage and/or achieving processing flexibility. Many approaches have been used for epitaxial growth of a semiconductor layer on a substrate with a different lattice structures. Typically, however, a lattice mismatch will result and thus, leads to the formation of defects and cracks. Additionally, a chemical mismatch may result, leading to electronic coupling.